<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nearness of You by taekp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283903">The Nearness of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekp/pseuds/taekp'>taekp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, better safe than sorry ig, feather-light angst, idiots to lovers, idk - Freeform, it feels too graphic for mature but not enough for an explicit rating, like light light LIGHT angst, mostly on jihoon's end tbh, not much of that either tho, there's some sex in here but like, ya know?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekp/pseuds/taekp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk wasn’t sure when they’d started this, but by now it felt too late to stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb &amp; Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb/Pyo Jihoon | P.O., Pyo Jihoon | P.O. &amp; Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nearness of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO this is.. something. I want to be able to say that there will be a lot of smut in this, but I doubt it. Sorry. And if there is, it probably won't be graphic.</p><p>This is my first time writing smut (and feeling confident enough to post it (even though it's not even GOOD smut)) so please go a little easy on me (;;^-^) </p><p>not that anyone will read this anyway lmao, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“F-fuck, hyung…” Jihoon gasped as Minhyuk slid down onto the younger’s cock until he was sitting on his hips; Minhyuk’s knees pressing into the mattress on either side of Jihoon’s supine form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk let out a strangled sound of his own at the same time. Looking down at the younger he said, “You like that, Jihoonie?” Minhyuk smiled devilishly when Jihoon nodded frantically, “How about when I do this?” He shifted his hips in a small circle, the younger’s member pressing on just the right places inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, hyung-” Jihoon bit back a moan before weakly saying, “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s grin grew wider, “Please what, Jihoonie?” He was still shifting his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Jihoon said, his voice sounded so wrecked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am moving, Jihoon.” To prove his point he moved a bit more roughly, pulling a strangled sound from deep within his chest; which was almost enough to push Minhyuk over the edge all by itself. He loved listening to Jihoon like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk leaned forward until his mouth was against Jihoon’s ear; the position forcing Minhyuk to pull off of Jihoon’s cock just a little. Minhyuk felt Jihoon’s hands clench the sheets beneath him. Minhyuk whispered, “Come on, Jihoonie, use your words. Tell hyung what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked so flushed when Minhyuk pulled away, Minhyuk couldn’t help but kiss him, even if it was only briefly. And it was worth it too, because this time, Jihoon actually did whine when he pulled away. Minhyuk giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Jihoonie. Fine, hyung will give you what you want.” Minhyuk braced his arms on Jihoon’s chest and lifted up just a little, slowly, before sliding back down. It was as much to tease Jihoon one last time as it was to really prepare himself for what was to come. His legs were strong from years of dancing, he could keep this up for a while. But would it be long enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more thrusts and he was ready. He lifted all the way up, almost until he was kneeling, and slammed back down again. Minhyuk sighed in pleasure and Jihoon groaned, loudly; the low rumble reverberating throughout Minhyuk’s body and the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went on like this, Minhyuk gradually picking up the pace until he could feel himself getting close. Minhyuk could tell that Jihoon was close, too; if the way his large hands kept tightening around his waist were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jihoon rasped, “I-I think-” he bites his lip and moves to meet Minhyuk’s thrusts, making the older see stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Jihoonie-” He was cut off by a particularly rough thrust. It was getting hard to think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I… I’m-” Jihoon gasped abruptly as the warmth of his release flooded Minhyuk’s insides. Almost immediately, he reached for the elder’s member and began stroking it with vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Minhyuk was spilling over Jihoon’s hand: head thrown back with a loud moan. As he came down, he locked eyes with Jihoon, and kissed him. Slowly and passionately; almost romantically with the tenderness and emotion that seemed to be put into it. But it wasn’t. It couldn’t be, because as suddenly as it started, it was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk sat in Jihoon’s lap for a moment before slowly easing off of him. Wincing at the sensation of cum sliding down the backs of his thighs. They’d been in too much of a hurry to bother with a condom, and now Minhyuk was regretting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shower first,” he said hoarsely. All Jihoon did was nod in return. Minhyuk stumbled off the bed and limped down the hall to the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot water eased his stiff muscles, and his mind was carefully blank as he methodically cleaned the sweat and cum off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got out of the shower and returned to the bedroom, Jihoon was laying on his stomach, bare-naked, scrolling through social media on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk smacked his ass, “Go shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Jeez, okay!” Jihoon glared at Minhyuk as he put his phone on the bedside table and got up to leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk very blatantly eyed Jihoon’s front when he stood up; which earned him a very indignant and embarrassed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as the younger walked out of the room. Minhyuk chuckled and went to his closet to pick out some pajamas, settling on an old pair of sweat pants, before crawling into bed and scrolling through his own social media.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember falling asleep but suddenly Jihoon is crawling into bed next to him, clean and wearing a loose tank top and a pair of boxers. Jihoon slides Minhyuk’s phone out of his hands, plugs it in, and sets it down next to Jihoon’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally lays down with his face to Minhyuk, Minhyuk scoots closer until his face is pressed up against Jihoon’s chest. The smell of his own soap plus Jihoon’s natural musk lulls him slowly to sleep. The last thing he feels is Jihoon slipping a hand around his waist and pulling him in a little closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it matters, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the next morning, Minhyuk wakes up alone, just like he always does. Jihoon’s clothes are gone from the floor, and his shoes are gone from the front door. He never leaves a trace behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minhyuk pretends his heart doesn’t break just a little bit every time it happens. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot but NOW, I think I need to write more. I literally wouldn't let myself go to sleep until this was done because I knew otherwise it would sit unfinished forever in my docs.</p><p>ANYHOO, there will be more chapters, idk when I'll write them but they will happen eventually.</p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>